Stalker!
by himitsutsubasa
Summary: Six has a stalker and meets a blonde at a coffee shop. His life is just about turned upide down and the STALKER!watch, composed of caffiene-deprived One and baffled Two, isn't helping. AKA The time King kicks Six out of Deck and non-crack stuff happens.
1. Chapter 1

The requested Stalker!Kyntak fiction. For Cassey11.

* * *

Six sat in a coffee shop. He was supposed to be "off", which in his line of work ussually meant "unofficial mission".

Today it just meant "Get out of the freaking office and meet some nice people".

The barista looked at him funny.

Again.

* * *

"Your name?" she asked. Six noted that in her three centimeters heels, she was barely eye level.

He answered just loud enough for her hearing damaged ears to pick up, "Six." She looked up, clearly startled.

Incredulity dripped from her tone, "Six?" He glanced at the tag on her chest.

"Yes, Blanka." That was the only name he ever knew. And as always, he had an excuse. He was going to be a regular, if King kept sending him off telling him to "get out more".

Six leaned in using a conspiratory whisper, "My real name's Albert, but Six sounds much cooler."

The girl nodded writing a flourishing "SIX" on the cup.

* * *

Of course his real name was Six and not Albert, a name he had never encountered in real life. At least it wasn't James or Alex. King wasn't that warped.

Six looked at the excessive whipped crème. That had to be bad for you. Or your waist line at least.

He sipped at the self-proclaimed-mocha-cappuccino hybrid and wished he'd ordered a normal coffee.

He noticed a blonde sitting a few seats away. He had a muscular build but was a bit on the thin side. The man was toned if the dip in his shirt was anything to go by. His face was tanned and a bit of stubble remained on his chin. Six guessed it was a dull blade and not carelessness. Sandy blonde hair stuck up in a way that wasn't natural for a crew cut. It had the distinct look of bleaching. All of it screamed "soldier" even if the man was lounging in an armchair.

The man must have felt Six's gaze because he looked up and colored. But, he wasn't shy. He didn't look away. He stared right back and smiled. Six was a bit taken by the blue eyes. They were a deep blue. It reminded him of the sea. And he was rambling.

Six felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment of being caught and staring in the first place. The man looked pleased. Six realized the emotion crossing the man's face was contemplation. The barista checking the blonde out was one thing, a Deck agent was another.

Six threw away the remains of this drink and left. No time for relationships. No relationships at all.

But, he couldn't help but think to himself as he walked away. That fellow looked familiar. Strangely familiar.

* * *

I don't know why. Wall is up.

Please catch the reference.


	2. Chapter 2

The requested Stalker!Kyntak fiction. For Cassey11.

* * *

He got boxes of sweets, Turkish delight and chocolate. They just came in the mail one day.

It was wrapped in pink paper and there was a huge red bow on top. The card just read an ambiguous "For You" in ChaoCursive script.

Six had tried to reason with the delivery man that it was the wrong address. But the man showed him the paperwork and there was no mistake.

Six didn't like sweets and left it, after a thorough search for bugs, at the Heart's break room, a place he didn't know existed until King pointed it out.

The car pulled out of nowhere effectively cutting off all exits. He was on his own.

He fought them off as best he could. There were ten of them. Three in the car. Seven on the street. It was the last time he followed shady people to shady alleys on shady missions. He should have known that it was bigger that arresting a small drug ring.

_I've finally run out of luck._

A flash of blue caught his eye. A man in a ski mask and blue hoodie was disarming an adversary. The clean, quick movements caught his eye. It wasn't an everyman sort of skill. _He's army. _Six realized with a chill. If he escaped the crew of ragtag muscle he would have to deal with a trained mercenary, probably ChaoSonic if the sweater logo was anything to go by. He dodged a foot aimed at his torso.

Six sent another man flying. There were two left. The hooded man dispatched one and Six took down the other with a jab. He turned just in time.

Fluffy pink darts flew past him. He counted four. One shattered glass. The crack started as a splinter. Then it spread with hairline fractures that appeared with the speed of waves and the jagged edges of corals. They sent the glass in every direction, showering in a rain of pieces. The next three took out people behind it. Each one struggled to pull out the dart as the poison worked into their system. The hooded man held up a tranquilizer gun ready to strike again. It was unnecessary. Six turned back to face the man. The fellow lowered the gun and his eyes crinkled at the edges.

And he ran. Six watched the hooded man give him a parting glance before taking off. He swore the eyes were familiar.

The Deck chose then to show up. A Joker had called in saying that the information was bait and the gang numbered more than ten. They disarmed the remaining sellers in the ware house. King was glad at the revenue the equipment would bring in. All thoughts of the man left Six's mind.

The next day, he was assaulted by flowers. Grysat forced them upon him as he entered the Deck.

"Your secret admirer," he said barely hiding a chuckle. Six frowned and inquired as to whether or not this was a huge joke. It was not.

Six flashed his ID from around the vase and took the flowers with him. Two was just returning from a muffin run and jumped in the elevator with him.

"Whoa…" He stared at Six's vase of roses. "Who are those for?" Six felt like vanishing then and there.

"Me." Two's eyes grew into huge emeralds.

"Someone sent you…" The elevator door opened on the Heart's floor

"Yes." Six let his monosyllabic answers drive the man away. Two stood his ground and continued the conversation doggedly following along.

"Are you seeing someone?" Six wondered what he did to bring that on. Surely he never dropped hints of being in a relationship or even being sociable.

"No."

"Then who…" Two pointed to the flowers. Six tried not to punch him.

"I have no idea." Two stared at the bouquet and pointed out the lack of a card.

"Secret admirer." It was exactly what the general assumption would be. Six nodded leaving to get water for the blooms. Two trailed after him with a gleeful expression.

Queen was in the break room when Six set the flowers on a table.

"Are those for me?" she teased just leaving with a cup of tea. Six barely glanced at her.

"Nope," Two grinned. "They're from Six's secret admirer." Queen turned back, interest painting her features. Six's hands itched.

"Secret admirer?" She sat in one of the chairs. She looked like a child with a new toy. Two joined her abandoning his muffins.

Six nodded, pointedly not looking at them. He took water from the sink and started pouring some into the vase. Queen studied the roses for a minute. Six could see her thoughts going one way and another. It was disconcerting.

"Did you know flowers have meanings?" Two shook his head. "They were used to convey messages in pre-takeover times. Each flower had a meaning and the position had an impact of the overall message."

She smiled wistfully. "My grandfather wooed my grandmother that way. He gave her china roses surrounded by ferns."

"What did it mean?" Two poked one of the red roses curiously. Six wondered if he expected a note from forty years ago to fall out from between the petals. He wouldn't put it past him.

She smiled in a warm way. "China roses were a symbol of fresh beauty. Ferns mean attention. She was a youthful beauty surrounded by his attentions. She was flattered. That did the trick."

"What trick?" King appeared in the doorway surprised to see flowers, Six, Two, and Queen, things that usually avoided each other, in the same room.

"The meaning of flowers. Queen was telling us about her grandparents." Two informed him. Six felt like sinking into the floor.

"Oh? I haven't heard that one." He took a seat next to Six, who had just taken a seat after realizing they wouldn't let him escape.

"And you won't," she replied with a wry grin. "Let's dissect this one." Two found a napkin and King provided a pen. Six watched wondering how he never learned this form of code. She pulled out the roses one by one.

"Note that the whole bouquet is surrounded by white rose sprays. They mean secrecy. There is a moss rosebud which is a confession. See how it takes front and center. Then we have an outer ring of Carolina reds. Six of them may be a reference to your name but they also convey 'a desire to be yours'. Carolinas mean danger. A daily means 'I wish your smiles were for me'." She took a good look at Six.

"Strange as you always scowl." Which prompted him to scowl at her. She continued undeterred, "But I guess some like that." She removed the last rose and held it reverently.

"This is lovely." She smiled in new warmth. It was a little bitter but just as kind.

Six looked at the thorny flower in her hand. While all the others were thorn less this one had many. Other than that, it was blue. It had a bigger draw than the others, mostly because it was out of place in the red and white colors.

"A blue rose is artificially made." Six sat up straight. The Lab. They could be behind the bouquet. If they were, then how was he still free? They knew where he worked and where he lived. His mind generated every possible tangent. Someone didn't want him to know who they were.

"Before the takeover, they just managed to grow true breeding blue roses. Grandmother said it was a sensation in GM plants. But it has a different meaning." She passed it to Six. "It means 'mystery'."

Six fingered the sharp thorns. "Those show a difficult love. And it was hidden. What do you think it means?"

She looked at him in earnest. Six stared at the bouquet and the faces. He hadn't said a word the whole time. Time to prove he paid attention.

"I guess this is supposed to be a mystery. I like to think the roses do represent me. So the sender is making a love confession to me but can't tell anyone. It is dangerous. And the rest are just little things like how he wants me to smile and that love like this will hurt." Yes. Hurt and danger. For more than one.

She turned to Two. "How many roses are there?"

He glanced around. "Twleve."

She shook her head. "Add the blue."

"Thirteen." She nodded. "That means something we already know. Secret admirer."

* * *

I don't know why. Wall is up.

I've got a flower obsession.

AND if you're reading this, don't get yellow roses. They traditionally mean jealousy.


	3. Chapter 3

The requested Stalker!Kyntak fiction. For Cassey11.

* * *

Six was back at the coffee shop. Ace and Two were having a field day profiling the stalker. The girl smiled when he came in.

_I hope she isn't the stalker._ He observed her interactions and dismissed her. _ Not her._ Which was good. If it was the coffee shop girl the Hearts would start boycotting the place. Then, someone would start catching on.

As he thought those thoughts, the que vanished and he was at the counter.

"You're back."

He nodded trying to look like the exasperated office worker. "My office mates wanted coffee."

She nodded and asked, "Are they regulars?"

"I guess."

"Names." She held up a notepad of orders and names. Six glanced at it and recalled the files of the other agents.

"Taerin and Crenic." He answered.

She smiled. "Taerin: a medium triple shot cappuccino with extra whipped cream and cinnamon on ice. Crenic: a large Colombian with two sugars and no cream." Six nodded. She started marking plastic cups.

"And Six?" He looked at the letter she waved in front of his face. "Someone delivered this for you. 'To be left until called for.'" He took it and told her his order.

"Did you see the person who dropped it off?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

Waiting, he saw the blonde in the corner look up at him. It was the same fellow form before. He was reading a thick book. Six didn't catch the title. He was too busy looking away.

* * *

Two spun in his swiveling computer chair. "Coffee! Thank goodness. I thought One was going to go zombie on me."

One slapped him weakly. "In nuut dehd yut."

Six handed her a coffee. Five days of stalker search. King had startled him by calling One and Two to be a security detail/stalker hunt for him. King knew what the blue rose meant.

But there were no developments. There was the matter of the candy. They tracked it to a candy shop. But, the shop didn't keep specific records. They did tell him the man who placed the order had paid in cash and called himself an "Upstanding Gentleman". The flowers were also called for by the same gentleman.

The two shops had conflicting descriptions. One said he was blonde. One said he was a red head. One pointed said he was in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. One said he was dressed in official ChaoArmy uniform. Both agreed on blue eyes and a strong, if lean, build. The man was covering his tracks. Assuming it was the same person.

The most confusing part was the boy who worked the candy shop said that Six looked like the "spittin' image o' the bloke". The girl at the flower shop just blushed and said she didn't remember because she was texting her boyfriend.

One was ecstatic to hear the "secret admirer" was male. She started raving about how hot guy-on-guy was, how hot twin-on-twin was, and how doubly hot it was when it was both. Six ignored her. Two was flustered at the idea and alternated between looking embarrassed and scared. Six just face-palmed and told them he wasn't interested in a relationship.

"Any new results?" One waved her hand in the air.

Two sipped his drink. "Translation: no."

Six held up the letter. "Who wants to bet this is from the stalker?" One sat up. Two stopped spinning.

"What?" They asked in unison.

Six opened the envelope. It was a card. He read off the cover.

"I think stalker is a harsh word."

He opened it.

"I prefer Valentine." They looked at each other confused.

* * *

"Valentine?" One asked Six.

Six shook his head. Two snorted. "I thought you were the one did all the reading." Yes, he did a lot of reading not romance reading. And he reminded Two of that.

One, the coffee finally hit her system, said, "The paper looks old." They checked the publishing date on the back. It was older than any of them.

"Uh… Queen or King?" Two asked.

"King." Six affirmed. Queen wasn't old enough to remember pre-takeover times, let alone this. She wasn't even literate when the card was printed.

"King it is." One muttered downing another mouthful of coffee.

* * *

"Valentine?" King looked up from his paperwork, reading glasses perched on his nose. Six felt the presence of the others. The office was big, but not that big. Two shuffled, his shoes made the most annoying noise against the carpet. One was, thankfully, standing still. But, her face was in a mask of smiles.

"Yes, sir." King motioned for them to sit.

"Valentine was a roman saint. He fell in love with his warden's daughter and wrote a note before his death. He signed it as 'Your Valentine'. Since then, Valentine's day was a holiday for love. After the takeover, no one celebrated anymore. Then again no one really celebrated it before that either." He looked at them over the rims. "Why do you ask?"

"Six got a card." One gave King the card for examination.

"I remember this card." He laughed. "You should have seen the media frenzy. But you are right it is old." He glanced up at Six. "When did you get this?"

"Today." King shook his head chuckling. Six let his face enter a deeper frown. Was this some inside joke?

"This stalker of yours has great timing." King passed the card back. "And he's resourceful."

Great timing and resourceful. Six felt it click. That was just disturbing.

"Why is that?" He heard himself ask.

"Today is Valentine's day."

* * *

I don't know why. Wall is up.

Of course his stalker can't forget Valentine's day!


	4. Chapter 4

The requested Stalker!Kyntak fiction. For Cassey11.

* * *

It was just a matter of time before they had to discuss it.

"So, you have a sixty year old pedophile as your stalker?" One shivered as the words left her mouth.

"She might not be that old. King isn't even fifty." Two reasoned. "And, he remembers the card. We are looking at someone who has resources. I'm guessing she has money."

"That supposes the stalker is female." One pointed out.

"Well, it wasn't that young guy. The kid's probably just a messenger. That explains the mistakes. One said he was blonde the other said he was a red head. There were two. We have no idea what the person looks like."

"So we know less than we did before." One sighed leaning back in her chair.

Six sat in his chair and watched their debate. His mind followed a similar reasoning.

The messenger was male. The actual mastermind may not have been male. The person was likely around King's age at least. Any younger and the possibility got smaller. This person knew who he was. This person had knowledge of flowers. This person was a desperate and hopeless romantic, who verged on terrifying in their pursuit of love.

He shivered unconsciously, hoping the others wouldn't notice.

The boldest move yet.

Six and Two arrived at his house half an hour earlier than usual. This was to throw off the stalker. And it worked, sort of.

Six went through the routine security check. Six noticed his alarm was off. And that was the last straw.

He burst into his house with Two trailing behind. Everything was in place. But cleaner. Six checked out every room on the ground floor. The kitchen was cleaned. There was fresh lasagna in his refrigerator. Flowers sat in a vase his didn't own on the counter. The living room was vacuumed. The windows were polished.

"What?" Two looked over his shoulder. "Whoa, did you clean up in here?"

Six jumped a little. He took a deep breath and replied. "No."

They ended up checking out the bedroom with guns loaded. Six motioned for Two to watch the hall. He ducked into the room.

It was like the others. Housecleaning was done. The computer was dusted and there were fresh sheets on the bed. Six wrinkled his nose at the suggestion the freshly made bed suggested. It wasn't fancy. It was Spartan; the moves must have been clean and brisk. There wasn't a single wrinkle. His gun was still under the pillow.

"Come in." Two came in wielding his gun. He scanned the room before dropping his guard.

"Anything new?" Six shook his head.

"Not sure." They began a systemic search.

Two called out from the book shelf. "Found something." Six glanced at the cover of the book in Two's hands.

"Definitely not mine." He inwardly cringed at the title. Whoever the stalker was, they had bad taste.

"I guessed that much." Two flipped through the book. Looking for clues Six realized. "I didn't think you were the type to read The Princess Bride."

* * *

I don't know why. Wall is up.

My account is being held hostage by my sister All because, I won't do something she wants because she could easily do herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't read if you're not into nightmares of the freaky and demonic sort.

As the creator of My Immortal once said, "WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD."

Her spelling is that bad.

I present a wet dream gone wrong.

* * *

Hot. Sweltering. Sticky.

Six is laying on his bed. The blonde is there.

He is positioned over Six. His breathing is ragged. His pupils are blown wide in desire. Six can feel the extent of the desire digging into his leg. He knows that's it's not for the first time that night.

He tries to look away. He knows his face is red and his own pupils are dilated. He feels a few primal urges swirling in the pit of his stomach. It's like a sweet honey.

Kisses pepper his neck and torso. Bites that can be called nips will leave marks for the morning. But all they care about is the night.

A roughened hand rubs his thigh. Inching ever closer. Six can barely contain a moan when it brushes up against him. It teases and feels in ways that should be invasive. But, all he can feel is the sweet bliss that his is in good hands.

Capable hands pry him open. One, two, three. Six clings onto the blonde his nails digging into the other's skin. He feels a hot gust of breath run over his ear. A soft chuckle escapes his partner as he starts begging.

A sharp pain is dulled by the sensual desire flooding his veins. Better than any drug. A dog rose blooms in his chest, the child of pain and pleasure.

He looks up at his lover. The face is flushed with passion and the eyes see everything he has. But there is gentleness in those features as the lips brush his own in a promise.

Pushes and pulls rip him apart. His moans grow in a crescendo. At the peak, he almost screams a name he doesn't know.

But, his partner stops.

"Why?"

The same hurt eyes. Six can't answer. He wants to choke out an answer.

Six feels his lover's heat leave him. Empty. He feels empty and unsatisfied. Six reaches out only to grab air.

The blonde gets up and backs away. Hate and disgust distort his handsome features.

He tries to reach out again but gloved hands hold him back. Faceless restrainers appear on both sides of his vision, one a platinum blonde and the other a red head. Six struggles and twists but the hands tie him down to the bed.

Terror grips him as he realizes that they truly have no faces. There is nothing but skin where the eyes and nose and mouth should be. He hears clacking footsteps that grow louder and louder.

The face. The face he hasn't seen since birth. Large eyes with torn irises are bloodshot. The thin face is thinner than before. A mere skeleton compared to his previous build. But the same burning curiosity is there. The curiosity that led to needles and scalpels and nightmares that made normal people check into a mental ward.

The face smiles. No, grins. And a shiny object is in a leathery hand. A knife.

Years of nightmares and fear come rushing back and Six fights with all his might. He wrenches and turns ignoring the cold metal that digs into his wrists.

The man comes closer, the grin more deranged.

One hand grabs his chin yanking his head to the right.

The knife is plunged into his left shoulder.

* * *

Six sat upright, breaking out in a cold sweat. He ran his hands across his face and through his hair. He checked his bare shoulder to be sure.

There were no knife marks.

_Just a nightmare. _

_Just another nightmare._

Six recalled the blonde backing away disgusted. A shudder ran up his spine unbidden.

This was why he never went to sleep.

* * *

Okay. I just had to try. I'm not sure if I wanted to join the M-rated groups yet and though I really hope to continue to write short fluff, I don't get many reviews.

This would be a fairly clean version.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry. Got trapped on a boat.

* * *

"Six! We've got visuals!" Two practically jumped on top of him.

Six smoothed out the wrinkles in his coat. "Visuals on what?" he asked.

Two's smile grew wider, stretching from ear to ear. "We know what your stalker looks like!"

Six was in the computer chair before he finished the sentence. Ace of Diamonds only sighed and pulled up the file.

It was a hooded figure. With a ski mask. And blue eyes. A curling feeling filled his stomach.

"Can you match it?" He found himself asking. She nodded. Thousands of files filtered through their net until the eye matches were reached.

Three matches.

Six stared at the screen. This couldn't be. The first was himself, a pale face staring into a camera. Scowling as usual. The next was an old photo of a man named Sevadonn. He looked very different after surgery. And the last was a bleached blond man. Coffee shop boy.

"You know him?" Ace looked at him curiously. Of course, he had been staring.

"No. I don't. He just looks familiar." He glanced over the name.

"Kyntak."

* * *

"Whoa. Dramatic much?" One walked in with a doughnut. "If you are going to do the whole 'so that is how it is' thing do it somewhere else. I'm trying to be the cool one here." She took a bite of her doughnut. "I suppose you'll need help cleaning up."

Six watched her twirl in the free computer chair. "Cleaning up what?" He asked. One looked to Two.

"You didn't tell him?" Two shook his head.

"Clean up what?" Six reiterated Looking between the two.

"You should you know. He's going to murder you." One took another bite of the doughnut. Ace shook her head sadly. More bodies for her to tag.

Two looked up in panic. "I don't think King will let him get away with it."

"He might." One replied waving the doughnut through the air.

Two started curling into himself, no small feat for so large a man. "Six doesn't kill."

"He might after this one." One finished the doughnut in a huge bite, emphasizing her statement.

"He may not," Six broke in, "if you tell him what you should and what has to be cleaned up?"

Two and One looked at him as if only realizing he was in the room.

"You should see for yourself," Ace of Diamonds muttered getting out of her chair.

* * *

His office was finally empty. All the unwanted gifts were sent off to lucky (or unlucky) Deck agents with a 'just take the box' note attached.

Six tossed the last paper heart in the incinerator and watched as it curled and blackened until it became ash.

He knew that the one suspect he had was the one he would never convict.

"Kyntak."

"Six, are you alright?" Six realized he must have zoned out. That was the only way a man as loud as King could sneak up on him. He didn't look up. Didn't need to. The way sound echoed, he was half a meter behind and a meter to the right. _I'm not that off._

"And before you doubt your abilities, I'm wearing the new ChaoSilence add-on's. It's very effective as you can tell." King sat in the free chair next to Six's. "This is really bothersome. Isn't it?" _Yes._

Six nodded not looking up. He kept staring at the blank slate of his desk.

"For more reasons than one," King wearied. Six nodded again. _Yes._

"Want to talk about it?" Six didn't look at him. It was one of those things that rarely happened, a father-son talk. Six knew that despite how King cared for him, he was not the man's son. And King had no illusions whether or not Six required a place in his heart. _A definite not._

King sighed. "Okay, then."

"What is the feeling a person gets when they become attached to another? It is the intense physical kind. Though they know little and should be warned off." King glanced at him in alarm. "I don't feel that way toward my stalker."

King reclined, relaxing a little. "Six, that feeling is the beginning of love."

Six schooled his expression. "What should be done then? What if that person protects you? Yet, seems to be out to harm you?"

King shook his head.

"I don't know what to do," Six continued. "I met him at the coffee shop. He was reckless and had no sense of good humor. Not that I can judge, but he was so sincere. He rescued me on the drug's bust. It was amazing. He was amazing. And you know how hard that is for me to say. But now, he might be the messenger of the creepy stalker. Though I've ruled him out, because he couldn't work for the man if he was chatting me up. And, he was so flirty. I tried to push him away and I don't even know if it worked because I'm too afraid to go back to the shop. I know he can care for himself, but I'm afraid he'll figure out who I am. He's ex-army after all. You know how I can't stand scruffy looks. It makes him look rugged in a good way. Strange right? It's an understatement to say his eyes are something else. It's like looking into the sea. I haven't seen any…" Six stopped mid-sentence, realization seeping over him in a wave of nausea. _I'm like love stuck teenager. No, I am a love stuck teenager. _

Clutching his head in his hands, he asked, "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing."

"Something must be." _Something must be wrong. _King only observed.

"Six, do you think you aren't capable of love?" King tilted his head to one side. "Or incapable of being loved?"

For once, Six was rendered speechless. "I... I…"

He was having a nervous breakdown and King was asking him about his psyche?

"Six, you are Deck agent. One of the best. You are a Project Falcon success. Probably the only one. You are a good person. Even if you don't believe it. That doesn't change the fact you are human. You can love."

"No."

King stood taller. "Yes. You may think you are above emotion, but you are not. You've built a rapport with the other agents since the first time I kicked you out. You always volunteer to go get coffee. You just started rambling about how amazing he is."

Six sighed. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No. I'm glad you did. I was beginning to wonder if you ever would. I don't even care that he's a guy. Don't let this one get away. He changed you for the better and, heaven forbid, actually put up with your crash-and-burn mentality." King walked over to the doorway, quiet as the silencers muted any sound he made. "You sound normal." He closed the door behind him. _Normal? Depends on who is asking._

Six closed his eyes, feeling the small dart gun hidden from view. The one left in a storm of paper hearts. _ It's too late. I'm falling to 99.99%._

The man's voice echoed in his head. "Find me."

Six turned the gun over in his hands. "Why?"

* * *

Again. I was trapped on a boat.


	7. Chapter 7

Six check his gun for ammo. A full magazine. "Come out with your hands in the air." He called around in the fog. The Hearts were already tracking his cell signal. They would come to put this man in the visitor's center sometime soon. First, Six would have to catch him. _This mission isn't over._

The hooded figure backed down the alley. Six was around the corner in a second.

He had a plan. This man presumably was the one who broke into his office, house, and sent all the little tokens of appreciation. He would have observed Six's regular tactics. So he used a new one. He jumped off a wall propelling himself upwards. After that, it was all reliant on the identity of his stalker. He surged forward hoping to avoid being seen running across air. When running away, people rarely ever looked up. That didn't mean passer-by's didn't.

His target entered his range of vision a few seconds later. He dropped narrowly missing the man.

"Freeze." The man's face was obscured with a ski mask. This time paired with a pair of sunglasses. Funny how there was no sun.

He bolted. Six shot. He knew the target wouldn't get hit anywhere vital. Or what he considered vital. The man stopped and turned, pulling a fluffy pink dart out of his arm.

"Game on."

He ran straight on into Six. His fist almost made contact with his face. Six dodged and sent an uppercut into the man's jaw, only to catch air. He looked around in the fog. The man was gone.

Six looked up, just in time to shift out of the way. His opponent landed with a solid thud. For a moment, they stared each other down. The man threw a punch. Six realized with a sickening reel that this was just a way to back him up. Time to reverse the odds.

Six repelled off the wall and rolled behind his opponent. The man was facing him in an instant. Using his momentum, Six leapt at him. The man just grabbed his shirt and swung him around into a wall. Six found himself pinned.

"I thought you wouldn't find me." The voice was rougher than he recalled.

"You forgot your fluffy pink darts. I wouldn't be caught dead with that. I had to return it."

"Return you did." The man took off the mask and glasses. Six bit back a bitter thought.

This was the worst case scenario that hit him yesterday morning in his office. "Kyntak."

The familiar face crinkled a little at the eyes as the edges of the mouth turned up. "I hoped you would figure it out." Six looked away.

"Who sent you?" Kyntak ran a hand over Six's chest.

"No one." _I could incapacitate him now._

"Who sent you?"

"Why would I share my prize?" _ I could make it all go away._ "Six, look at me." Six felt his heart skip a beat like in all those movies. He looked up. Kyntak pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"What?" Six asked.

Kyntak whispered into his ear, pressing Six harder against the wall. "I know all about project falcon. More than you would believe. You have no idea what it felt like seeing your face for the first time. Finding a person who was inhuman. Who had more money than God. Who was the same age as me." Six gasped. He mentally darkened the hair, light the stubble, and lightened the skin. The end result was when he looked in a mirror.

"We're…" _This is…_

"Identical? Don't tell me that's a turn off." Six gasped as a hand felt up his shirt.

"No… It's fine. It's fine." Kyntak pressed another kiss to his face. One on his nose.

"You're so cute. Would you let me keep you?" Six buried his face in the coarse fabric of Kyntak's old sweater. He breathed in the scent of soap and deodorant. Underneath that was a heady scent that was definitely masculine. An attractive aroma called "Kyntak".

"I think I'll be the one keeping you," he breathed. Kyntak might as well stay with him.

Kyntak chuckled, "Looks like it."

Footsteps pattered on the pavement. Six could feel Kyntak's weight on him and every second it was getting heavier. A jarring idea slammed into him.

"What was in those darts?"

Kyntak yawned, "Nothing deadly." The footsteps grew closer and he could make out the figures in the fog.

"Stay with me."

Kyntak rolled his eyes. "Would you believe that all this started because I decided to observe you? Then I got this huge crush on you that day in the café."

"That crush was mutual." Kyntak grinned deliriously. Six held him tighter.

"Six?" Two appeared out of the mist.

Six adjusted Kyntak's weight. "I took care of him." Kyntak snored softly in his ear.

"I'll say." One appeared behind Two. Clearly she saw the whole thing, if the flush in her cheeks was anything to go on. "I believe we'll be taking him to your house rather than the visitor's center?"

"Yes. Do you mind cleaning up?" Six started dragging Kyntak's limp body to his car.

One picked up one of the pink darts and turned to ask about it. Seeing the two figures leaving, she held her tongue.

"I could always ask him tomorrow."

* * *

Again. I was trapped on a boat.

My sister asked me to get a special second done. See the heavier section next.


	8. Chapter 8

Kyntak felt a heavy warmth drift off his body. Little by little it was fading. After an eternity, he sat up. Everything was working well. No cuts or bruises. The only ache was in his arm.

The memory of a pink, fluffy dart sticking out of it made him sit up straighter.

"Cute." That explained the environment. It was clean and sterile. Nothing like his

Six was leaning in the door way. "Me?" Kyntak ran his hands through his hair. This had to be a dream.

"I love you." He watched Six's reaction. In every dream, when he said those words, Six looked away and shot him. The Six that stood in the door way didn't move a muscle. The confrontation must have done something to his subconscious. That was what the therapist said.

"I love you too." Six grinned. This was definitely a dream. Six never smiled. Even when they had a flirt fight and had the touching moment in the alley, Six had never smiled. He rolled his eyes and he smirked. But, he never smiled. "I think it might be early to say love."

"Wise men say, only fools rush in." Kyntak quoted. That was some pre-takeover song. It was also his most recent message to Six.

Six sat beside him on the narrow cot. "But, I can't help falling in love with you." He was close. So close.

Kyntak leaned in for a kiss. He just stopped for a moment to be sure. The feeling bursting in his chest was in the other's eyes multiplied a hundred times over.

Six closed the distance.

Breathlessly, Kyntak asked, "Do want me?"

Six gave his classic smirk. "I think you should be in recovery. You just woke up from a sedative." His face went back to stern in seconds.

Kyntak rolled on top of him. "I am in perfect condition."

Six let himself be shoved unceremoniously onto the mattress. A faint smile played on his lips. "Oh?"

"I promise." Six rolled his eyes. "You'll like it. I'll make you forget your name. I guarantee it."

"Is that a threat?" Six closed his eyes, sinking into relaxation.

"A promise." Kyntak started wondering if he should rip the jacket, or if Six would be unhappy about that.

* * *

Kyntak nuzzled his lover's shoulder. "What's your name again?"

"I have no idea." Six laid there irises blown and breathing raggedly. He looked to be in shock.

Kyntak smirked. He had just blown Six's mind into another galaxy. Kyntak didn't usually stick around for the morning or nap after. But, with Six, he wanted to grope and map out every centimeter of that body while Six was asleep. The chest below his slowed as breathing returned to its usual pace.

"And I topped," Kyntak retorted. _Stating the obvious?_

Six blinked. "I've never done that."

"Bottomed?" Six wasn't really the type to bottom now that Kyntak thought about it. He imagined Six leaning over him, whispering exactly what he wanted to do to in Kyntak's ear.

"Sex in general." Kyntak sat up.

"You're a virgin?" Six nodded numbly. The full impact of what he did finally hit him. Kyntak could imagine in Six's mind it was like getting hit by a fully loaded four-by-four. In his mind it was blunt force trauma. "No matter, I think you're the best. You're a quick learner. I can imagine some amazing stuff." Most of it involved Six's mouth because, though inexperienced, that mouth was amazing. With the proper training and Six would be tailor made better than anyone in the red light district.

"Thanks." Six slumped deeper into the mattress tugging Kyntak with him. Kyntak looked at the dozing face. It was his dream come true.

"Perfect." He whispered.

"Mine." Cam soft reply.

* * *

Again. I was trapped on a boat.

My sister asked me to get a special second done. This is it.

Thank you to Cassey11. You asked for it and I delivered. I only wish I could do the prompt justice.


End file.
